


KinkyRhinkober 2018

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Crying, Dacryphilia, Death, Kinktober2018, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sexual Roleplay, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Had such a blast last year that I'm going to do a second round this year!Here we go!! Tags will be updated as new chapters are added <3





	1. Roleplay (death)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMM episode GMM #1302.2
> 
> Please take note of the tags. No actual character death.

Link shoveled chopped carrots into the pot on the stove and secured the lid.

“Link?!”

Link wiped his hands on a towel and folded it less than neatly over the stove handle.

“Hey, you’re home late, what happened?” Link froze when he rounded the corner into the hall.

Rhett was stood in the open doorway, his bike gear ruined. His yellow Lycra top was spattered with drops of blood down the front. His black bike shorts were scuffed at the knees and the skin was grazed and raw beneath. Link could tell he was shaken, his eyes were wide and urgent. His nose had bled down his face into his mustache and beard. His eyebrow and cheekbone on the right side was bruised and scraped.

“Jesus, Rhett, what happened?” Link took Rhett by the elbow and guided him inside. He shut the door. “Where’s your bike?”

“Wrecked.” Rhett shook his head and Link sat him down at the kitchen table.

“Tell me what happened, man. You’re all busted up.” Link unfastened Rhett’s helmet for him, careful not to upset his neck. His hair was flat and sweat damp. Link checked his head for any lumps or bumps, tried to keep his voice even and stop the shake in his hands.

“Collided with a Prius.” Rhett sniffed and gulped. “Rode straight across the junction and she just didn’t see me.” His voice was horse. “She was pretty upset. I just laid on the road, I went right over the car and skidded across the asphalt. She got out and made sure I was OK. Luckily I collided with the side of the hood and didn’t get hit head-on into the lane of on coming traffic.”

While Rhett recounted the incident Link had filled a bowl with warm water and fetched a cloth from under the sink.

“I hope it looks worse than it actually is under all this filth.” Link touched the wet cloth to Rhett’s chin to scrub away his dried blood. Then he carefully dabbed at his burst lip and under his nose. “Nothing broken?”

“My pride, maybe. I cussed that woman out. She just pulled right out instead of waiting at the sign.”

“Well, did you get her insurance info?”

“No, actually. I was too shaken up and she just, kinda didn’t mention it.”

“Rhett. She could have really hurt you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re wrecked. What happened to your bike?”

“The wheel just crumpled and snapped. The car was pretty OK. Just had a dent in the side. She could buff it out.”

“And where’s the frame?”

Rhett stared at nothing for a moment.

“I left it by the side of the road. Had to sit for a while on the curb. I was shaking for a while.”

“Well, we can go back there with the car and pick it up, how about that?”

Link lifted Rhett’s left leg and straightened it out so he could wipe away blood and grit from his knee.

“Does that sting?”

“A little.”

“Well I’ll get the Bactine out if warm water isn't cutting it.”

“Link.” Link looked up from where he was tending to Rhett’s knee. “I was scared.”

Link dropped the cloth in the water bowl and wrapped his arms around Rhett's shoulders.

“I know. I’m just glad you came home to me.”

“That’s what scared me.”

“Could have lost you.” Link sighed.

“I know.”

“You say you’ll be the first to go 'cos you're tall but I don't want you to go like that.”

Rhett reached up and stroked Link’s hair. Link noticed Rhett’s scraped and bloody knuckles. He took one hand in his own and kissed his dirty fingers.

“Not gonna let you be taken from me by a lady in a Prius.” The warm glow of the lights around them shone in Link's glasses.

Rhett chuckled but a thread of anguish wove deep into his belly.

“I’m going to die one day, Link. You do realize that, don't you?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I love you. And even when I’m gone, I'll always be with you, Link.”

“Stop it.” Link turned from him and rinsed out the cloth to start work on Rhett’s other knee.

“Link, I’m serious. Its just a part of life. Stuff like this happens. Not everyone gets to die in a hospital bed surrounded by family.”

Link’s jaw clenched and he could not look up into Rhett’s face and see the memories and time he had stored behind his eyes. But Rhett would not let it go. Moisture gathered in Link's eyelashes. Rhett saw his own reflection in the glass fronted oven over Link’s shoulder. He looked like death. All beaten and bruised. His nose had swollen where it had hit the road. His face scuffed up from the impact. He looked sunburned and sore.

Link plunged the cloth back in the water. It clouded pink with Rhett’s blood.

Rhett took the chance to stand.

“Rhett, sit down, you could have a concussion or anything.”

Rhett moved the bowl onto his chair and laid himself gingerly upon the table. He laid out flat, his ankles and feet hung off the table end.

“What on Earth are you doing?”

Rhett did not reply. He let his eyes close softly and placed his hands by his sides on the table top.

“I'm dead.”

Some time passed in silence. Rhett heard a shuddered intake of breath, he heard the pot bubble on the stove. Then he heard foot steps and a drawer slide open. Then several more footsteps.

Link cut up the front of Rhett's bicycle top with a pair of scissors. He sliced through the zip and up towards the collar. The stretchy nature of the fabric meant that Rhett's chest was exposed immediately. He did not even lift his chin as the cuts were made so Link had to hold Rhett's beard and chin clear of the blades.

The bottoms were just as easy. The waistband was thick to get through but Link was determined. Rhett had worn his protective cup in his underwear to keep his most important body parts safe and injury free. Link drew the plastic shape from Rhett's boxers and placed it on the chair with the bowl. He continued to cut down each leg until Rhett was completely exposed.

When he was fully bare, socks pulled off, boxers removed, Link took a breath to level himself.

“You're dead.” Link whispered.

Rhett did not move. His chest rose only in quiet shallow breaths. His limbs were still. There was something missing, though. Link gazed from Rhett's face to his toes and decided the image lacked one final touch. He left the room, he walked promptly to the study and over tuned the pen tidy on the desk. When he returned, he held up a red Sharpie in his hand. He removed the cap with his teeth and held it there as he leaned over Rhett's prone figure.

"This won't hurt you." Link breathed.

He touched the soft pen down at Rhett's clavicle and let it slice through the skin and hair, cutting Rhett in half with the ink and felt. He stopped at Rhett's pubic bone. Link noted the twitch of interest further down between Rhett's legs. Back to Rhett's chest, Link drew another line from one shoulder down to meet the top of the first line and another on the opposite shoulder.

“There.” Link recapped the pen and left it in his back pocket. “Gosh.” 

He held his hand over his mouth. The vision was so true to what Link had tried not to imagine.

“Oh, Rhett.” Link leaned over and touched Rhett's forehead to his own. “I can't stand to be without you.”

Rhett did not reply.

“I don’t know how to live anybody else’s life but yours.” Link sniffed, he could feel the tremble of their future in his heart. “Its me, bo. Forever. You have me.”

Link's fingers worked into the hair at Rhett's nape. He lifted his head and placed purposeful kisses at his temples, over both eyes, on his unresponsive lips and just under his jaw.

“You are mine. Your body belongs to me, ok? You can't just leave it.”

Rhett shivered and Link's hands trailed down his chest and all across his living skin that goose pimpled and the tiny hairs that rose to his fingertips. The life in his body, the blood that ran beneath, it called on all of Link's being to cherish him.

“I want you to be with me.” He whispered.

“I am with you.” Link heard.

They shared a kiss, full and desperate and Rhett's hands gripped Link's hair. Link put one knee up on the table, then boosted himself up on his hands to kneel over Rhett's naked body.

“Will you be cold?” Link asked.

“Never.” Link heard.

Rhett's mouth was wet on Link's when they kissed. His kisses tasted bloody. His chest expanded and fell as their breath embroidered together. Link reached down between them and cradled the spark of Rhett's pleasure in his hand. Warm and responsive and oh so alive, Link brought Rhett to his peak with a mortal desperation to see physical evidence of life below him.

And then, with a rattle in his throat and a jerk though his spine, Rhett's vitality bled out of his body in the sweetest of ways. Despite their panted breaths that came in waves and their blood that pumped powerfully though grateful veins, Link could not help the faint pull of sadness as he faced the idea that one day Rhett would be gone, if he did not go before him.

“God.” Rhett sighed. “I'm gonna get knocked off my bike more often.”

“Don't say that.” Link wiped his soiled hand down the side of Rhett's face and Rhett balked.

“Ew, man, that's gross.”

“Get off the table. Dinner's ready.”


	2. Dacryphilia (Crying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo hoo TnT

 

Rhett wasn’t one to cry. The first ten minutes of Up never got to him and even cutting onions proved fruitless when it came to the creation of crocodile tears. So when drops pattered against Links back when they were in the middle of a hard, fast fuck Link assumed it was sweat, despite the cool weather. The hitched breaths were expected and the quiet sobs were breathy and deep in Links ear, stuffed up to fit on the couch as they were.

But then Rhett’s grip on Links hips began to falter. Deep inhales became sniffles and there was a fragile vocality to Rhett’s grunts and groans.

“Wait, Rhett.” Link held his hand back over Rhett's hip behind him. They were half clothed, just enough covering removed to facilitate the act. “You OK?”

Rhett struggled to reply.

“Rhett?” Link carefully dislodged Rhett from inside himself and turned his body fully beneath Rhett to get a good look at him. “What’s wrong, bo?”

“I don’t know.” Rhett all but whimpered. He gave himself away when he wiped at his eyes with his fingers. “I’m crying.”

“Woah, well. Uh. Why?”

“I don’t know.” Rhett accused. “I just, am.”

Link took pity on the poor guy and stroked his hand through Rhett’s beard and up over his forehead. He was hot to the touch, expected from the pace of their fucking but also flushed and bothered from the sudden rush of emotion it seemed.

“Did I say something to upset you? You usually love the dirty stuff. If I went too far, I’m sorry.”

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong.”

“Can you tell me why you’re crying, then?”

Rhett hunkered down between Link's spread legs and they both were captured by the burning wet comfort of being connected by the center of their pleasure once again. Link groaned as he was penetrated.

“I just love you so much, Link.” Rhett whispered when he was inside link as far as he could get. “Fucking you, holding you like this. I never thought we could have this.”

Link endured some hard thrusts as Rhett began to really cry. The confession seemed out of the blue. Sure, they loved each other. They’d been together for thirty five years but never had Rhett cried about it. His sobs were loud and deep.

With his own thighs pushed up to almost touch his belly, Link grunted and began to wail as Rhett became unhinged in his rhythm. They had not meant to have sex at all. They were supposed to be researching for an episode but the rain outside had distracted them and Link wanted to work out some tension. Their hands had wandered as their talk became soft and challenging and Rhett never one to turn down a challenge.

With not much prep and no condom, it felt raw and intense to just fuck and be messy together. Link had been ass up over the arm of the couch with his jeans half off and not a care in the world say for Rhett’s hard cock plunging into him.

Now it seemed to Link that the rush of their first real quickie was too much for Rhett, who had always insisted on planned out, well prepped sex with Link.

“Oh, God, Rhett. Easy, easy, man.” Link panted loudly. “Fuck, your back, be careful. “

But Rhett’s eyes still steamed and his nose crinkled with heart felt sobs. Link reached under Rhett’s weight to wipe away tears before they bled into his beard.

“It’s OK. Shhh, slow down. Its OK.”

Rhett's face pressed to Link's. His mouth hung open and every thrust lifted the bottom half of Link's body to fully penetrate him. Such intense sensations rendered Link without words to comfort Rhett and they both were caught in a red whirl of emotional release. Rhett was reveling in the instant satisfaction of crying and sobbing and then seeing Link almost simultaneously affected by impatient, rough penetration.

Rhett’s tears sploshed down onto Links glasses, which he had not had time to remove before they were at it.

“Gosh, its sweet to see you cry.” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and encouraged him. “This is pretty amazing.”

His thrusts slowed then. He took a deep brave breath and sniffled again. “What?”

“I mean, I don’t like to see you upset.” Link whispered. “But its kinda, really hot.”

Rhett chuckled through another sniff. Link lifted both their shirts up and pressed them together from hip to chest to really feel the big beautiful man who whimpered above him.

“Don't you just love being skin to skin? Love giving me what I need, when I need?”

"Christ, yes.” Rhett groaned wetly and nuzzled into Link's neck.

“Do I feel good?”

Another drop dripped down the bridge of Rhett’s nose. His hand closed over the collar of Link's shirt and twisted. He held on tight and the urge to fuck overpowered his need to cry.

“You love me?” Link gripped Rhett’s shoulders and watched his face as he was thrust into over and over.

“More than anything.” Rhett’s voice was high and broken.

“God, you’re so good to me.”

Rhett’s fingers touched Link’s lips and there was no hesitation, Link took them into his mouth and sucked. Rhett had to look away, to gather himself. His tears did not cease even when Link groaned, worked himself over the edge, came hard across their shirts and bellies.

Rhett felt Link fall back limp against the couch and then his tongue wriggled around his fingers in his mouth and there was no way to fight the orgasm that wormed from his heart to his belly and all through his limbs.

‘Link, I, I’m Sorry.”

“Rhett. Don’t be embarrassed about crying.” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s body and embraced him tight. “That was actually so sweet and romantic. I love to see you get emotional.”

“No, I mean, well that's great but I just meant." Rhett wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I came inside you. Sorry.”

 

 

 


End file.
